


Gone Native

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Face Sitting, Femdom, Futa Ilia, Futa Jaune, Futa on Female, Futanari, Kinky sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, dub con, feet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Best friends and partners in Beacon Joan and Ilia are on the trip of their lives to the Menagerie isles! For two weeks of fun in the sun and all, you can eat pampered meals and board! With the lovely Kali Belladonna and her daughter as hosts with maybe one or two more guests the twin futa are in for a vacation they will always remember and maybe one they won't come back from... after all once you go native...
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Sienna Khan, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Gone Native

"I don't think this was a good idea! I don't think that we should be going here!" 

"Will you relax Joan? You sound worse than your brother did when we went to visit him in Argus." Ilia said rolling her eyes as her best friend looked away. Joan Arc shook her body wrapped up even when it was pushing ninety inside the bullhead. Ac or not the Menagerie heat was going to get to them sooner or later and even before they landed it was like sitting in a flying metallic swamp for all the smells and sweat the faunus dealt with.

"I can't even get my dick soft." Ilia groaned the futa did not want to get swamp ass nor swamp dick but that seemed to be par for the course here. She wondered if Joan's dick was just as bad as her own right now as the ship bucked downward.

"Oh, gods! I'm going to be sick!"

"No! No, you are not! I don't care what you say you do not throw up on our first day here! I will not let Beacon happen again!" Ilia shouted she was going to hold her partner down by her neck if she had too! But she was not going to let her vomit over her and the people on the ship! 

"You are not going to throw up you hear me?! You are not going to throw up while you are with me on this ship ok!?" Ilia shouted as Joan groaned the futa bent over her long flowing blonde hair shook as she wrapped her arms around her waist and let out a deeply pained grunt of displeasure.

"I don't think that I can make it to landing."

"You are going to make it or I will toss you out of the damn airship you hear me?!" Ilia shouted as Joan grunted again she felt like she was going to be sick! She was already sick but this was much worse. She felt queasy her eyes rolled into the top of her head as Ilia began to shake her partner futa by the sides.

"Don't you dare! Don't you even  _ think _ of throwing up! I'm going to murder you before you can you hear me?! Do I have to knock you out!?" She hissed as-

"Do you see that?"

"Is that what you would call a lovers quarrel?"

"So bold."

"And in public?"

"Well, you know what they say about the youth these days."

"I wonder who is on top?" The voices of the many people around Ilia made her cheeks heat up and blush. She felt heart thumping out of her chest as she felt her dick stir, the eight-inch soft futa dick thick as a wrist began to stir thinking about her partner's ass or tits.

She always thought Joan was cute, not in the I need to put my dick in you until you can't speak right cute. But more in the damn, she has a nice ass cute. Joan was her best friend but fucking her was off the table!

"I! It's not like that!" The chameleon said blushing wildly as the ship finally settled as it landed on the island proper.

"Welcome to Menagerie. Please watch your step." The pilot announced as Joan gulped, the blonde futa bolted up as she began to look for the exit. Her bright cerulean eyes narrowed as she let out a short sentence.

"I got find a trash can."

"Outside! Do it outside you hear me!?" Ilia shouted as the blonde futa bolted out of the ship as she heard her people chuckle as she fumed...

\-----

"You are a real hassle you know! Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you!?" Ilia asked as she held Joan's hair back, she held her best friends hair back for her as she vomited up in a trashcan. She rubbed the back of Joan's head making sure to make the girl feel comfortable with her touch as she rubbed her softly. 

"You ok? You sound like you are going to die." Ilia asked sighing as Joan let out another round of vomit into the trashcan and whimpered before pulling her head up and whipping her face. Her usually stunning bright cerulean eyes du.lled by tears of vomiting so hard narrowed on her for a second before Joan whimpered.

"I want to go home!"

"No! We just got here! Do you know how hard Yang worked to get us these tickets!? We are here for a month so suck it up and get used to it ok?"

"I! I don't even know why we are here! Do you trust Yang to not be playing some kind of prank on us or something!? I think she is just trying to trick us or something!" Joan mumbled as Ilia sighed pulling her best friend up and giving her a soft hug.

"Joan.  _ No _ . Bad girl." Ilia said as she flicked her forehead.

_ Fwip! _

"Owie! That hurt! Why the flicks?! What did I do!?" Joan whimpered as Ilia gave her the usual  _ flick _ when her leader was being stupid.

"You keep doubting our friends now trust me I know Yang likes to play tricks on people but she's no worse than Nora or your aunt Terra."

"Sister."

"Same thing! Now let's just go and find Kali? Is that the name of our hostess?"

"Why  _ yes _ , it is." A soft voice said as both futas turned and froze.

"Hello there. I am Kali Belladonna. And I am here as your hostess." The single most jaw-dropping woman that either futa had seen before they appeared. 

She was tall easily taller than both futas by half afoot! Her body was a nice honey tan glaze for her skin color, her eyes a bright playful gold that shimmered in the light. Her breasts had to be double D and each one of them could fit either girls heads in them without effort! Her body was a perfect hourglass figure of hips, thighs, and everything that made a futa, man, or anything with sentience drool. 

Her lips a bright puckered pink colour that pushed out almost  _ begging  _ to be face fucked! Both futa's eyes roamed down her hypnotic hips as even from the front with not easily view the sheer  _ size _ of what had to be the largest, thickest fattest ass that could possibly exist poked out in a heart-shaped pattern as the robe-clad woman with cat ears on her head and golden earrings in one smirked.

"Are you Joan Arc and Ilia Amitola?"

"Yes...."

"I think I died."

"Good, now no dying and follow me, girls. Let's get you settled in." The woman said turning allowing the girls worst dreams to be true as the  _ single _ largest heaviest ass swayed before them, the ass seemed to have its own gravitational well as they felt their bodies pulled forward without any effort as their dicks instantly came to attention.

"Are you coming, girls?"

"Yes!"

"About to be!" Joan and Ilia said as they chased after Kali as she smirked.

"Oh, girls you have  _ no _ clue what you are in for."

"Wait what?" Ilia asked as Kali smirked.

"Don't worry girls! But do hurry up! IT's going to a good walk to the manor and trust me you want your energy for later it will be a  _ rough _ ride." She said as the futa followed her as the sound of straining fabric filled the air around them...

"Did... did you see that?" Joan asked hissing to Ilia the faunus groaned the futa coughed once into her hand before she poked Joan in her side, her best friend gulping as she felt Ilia's finger poking her ribs.

"Owie! Hey, Ilia don't poke me there!"

"Then don't  _ stare _ at the caretaker's ass before we get there you idiot!"

\-----

"Welcome to our home! I think that you will find your stay here both pleasurable and  _ draining _ of all of your problems that is!" Kali said as Joan awed at the house before her.

"Whoa! This is like a mansion! Like the ones you see in movies!" Joan said as Ilia nodded she had to agree with her doe-eyed best friend that the place was amazing. The house had to be around three to four stories tall easy. And there was around a mile of pure spread out ground that encompassed the house itself not including the miles of jungle and coy ponds that surrounded them. Ilia nodded to them wondering if she was ever going to sleep in a house as nice as this again. 

"This is a great place, ma'am. Where will we stay?" Ilia asked as Kali smiled down at her, Ilia felt some kind of shiver run down her spine as she knew that there was something  _ wrong _ with the beautiful hostess. 

_ Something's not right about this place. I feel it. _ Ilia thought as Kali gave her a nice wide smile as she spread her arms.

"You both will have separate rooms! You will both be allowed to have free roam of the house and you will get free meals, drinks, and entertainment for your whole moth stay!"

"Wait month? I thought we were only here for two weeks?" Joan asked the futa finally took the time to take her eyes off of the woman's breasts to use her rather competent critical thinking skills as Kali smirked. 

"Oh didn't I tell you? Your friend what was her name? Oh yeah! Yang! She said that since you two where so stressed out that she allowed you to have an upgraded stay for the time being!" Kali said as Ilia sensed something off about this. The futa had been keeping her guard down because she was around her fellow faunus but she was clearly seeing a pattern here and she did not like where it was going. 

"So when and  _ how _ did Yang afford the upgrade? I know coming here was free but how the hell did  _ she _ afford it? She does not even work for a living. And has to have her dad pay for her day to day living expenses. She can barely buy the damn shampoo that she loves so much." Ilia asked as Kali giggled once the milf licked her lips looking at the futa like she was a piece of meat as she grinned like a predator stalking its prey.

  
  


"Oh, that! Think nothing of it! Yang was able to easily afford it!"

"With what  _ money?" _

"She paid us with something  _ much _ more important than money dear! And she paid us  _ double  _ of what we thought we would get!" Kali said smiling as she looked at the two futas Ilia instantly wanted to leave and get the hell out of here before things got worse but Joan was not of the same mind. 

The futa virgin was not able to keep her eyes off that impossibly round ass of Kali's, Joan's bright cerulean eyes just like her brothers could not resist any ass and was glaring so hard into Kali's impressive rear that she might have burned twin holes in it given the time. 

"Joan! Can you not!?" Ilia hissed the futa did not even pretend to listen to her her eyes lost in that hypnotic rear as Kali let out a soft chuckle. 

"Oh, kids! Don't worry about her Ilia it is clear that Joan has found something much more  _ interesting _ to look at." Kali giggled the female turned just a bit allowing Joan to see even more of the ass that Ilia had to admit she would pay good lien to get smothered under for hours a day before she sighed.

"But like all things business is a pleasure."

"Don't you mean business before pleasure?" Joan asked as Ilia wanted to make her best friend.

" _ That  _ is what you pick up on!?" Ilia face palmed as she heard the straining in Joan's skirt and for once was just glad that she  _ made _ her get the cock slings so that they would not be stabbing any fauns that walked near them by accident. 

"Oh don't worry about her dear! Ilia you should just go say hi to your roommates!"

"Roommates?" Ilia asked as she felt her eyes narrow as her cock  _ strained... _

_ \---- _

Ilia was a  _ weak _ faunus.

"Hello there  _ roomie _ my name is Sienna and I am going to be watching over you for your stay on the island."

"Goddess just put me between your thighs," Ilia said without thinking she knew that she had died and was now looking at heaven. Before her at a slightly smaller build than her own was a woman called Sienna Khan. She was a bit taller than Ilia a much more rich and vibrant skin tone with dark short hair. Her body was something that Ilia could have only dreamed about before. 

Her chest was thrice the size of her own, her D cups but Ilia's B's to shame as they strained for release in her bust, her hips had a perfect hourglass shape to them and made her eyes wander worse than Joan, she had a pair of cat ears on her head showing her proud faunus heritage but that was not made Ilia  _ weak _ when she laid eyes on her. Unlike Kali, who while beautiful was almost childlike in talk Sienna? She  _ reeked _ of maturity there was wisdom and power in the older woman that-

"Cat got your tongue?" Sienna asked purring a bit as she licked her lips.

"I... no? Yes? Take me? Please?" Ilia asked the futa blushing so hard that she thought her cheeks were going to explode! Ilia let out a soft whimper as Sienna chuckled the senior to her by at least  _ twenty _ years let out a low laugh as she shook her head. 

"Easy there little chameleon, if you keep that up you are just going to disappear on me you know?" Sienna chuckled as she looked at the fleeting chameleon she was rapidly changing her colors making it appear that she was going to simply vanish out of view!

"AH! I'm sorry! I'll fix that!" Ilia said forcing her chance to go down as Sienna paused her blue eyes went wide as she looked down and gave a small laugh at the poor futa's expense.

"Ilia, my dear I don't want to be rude but just so you know." The woman said leaning in close to whisper into her ear. Ilia felt the feeling of her breasts pushing into her shoulder, her soft melons that barely grazed her arm yet sent her body flying with electric sparks made her whimper a bit as Sienna leaned in close, her body smelled of light mango perfume and the odd hint of sweat indication that she had been working out just before she had come in.

_ I wish she would crush me with those thighs. _ Ilia thought as Sienna smirked.

"Just because you make your dick invisible it does not do anything when I can see the bulge int your skirt you know?" The woman asked as Ilia's face lost all color as she let out a scream.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted her hands flying down to keep her monolithic cock hidden as Sienna laughed.

"Oh, you are so cute! I just want to  _ eat _ you up! And I think that I will do just that!" Sienna said as she licked her lips putting one hand on Illia's shoulder leaning down on the smaller futa licking her lips like a Beowulf sizing up its prey as she purred. 

"I! I don't know what to say about that! But I'm not that cute!" Ilia said blushing like a schoolgirl, as she felt her dick tenting up in her pants. The futa shot her hands down as fast as she could doing her best to cover the foot of wrist-thick cock that was rapidly bulging out of her pants as she coughed into her shoulder. 

"I! I need to go freshen up! Do you know? It's awfully hot out here! I think I just need to take a bath to calm down!" Ilia said as Sienna cocked an eye one of her bright blue orbs showed a flash of interest at her as she purred again leaning in towards Ilia and not backing up even a bit as she looked her up and down. Her eyes ripping her clothes off before her hands even made a move as the elder woman shook her head. 

"Oh my, what's wrong my little roomie? You look awfully red in the cheeks? Is something  _ hard _ for you right now? Do you need some release?" Sienna purred into Ilia's ears leaning into the futa and whispering directly into her ear making her legs shake and lock. Ilia fought the urge to fall back and let the older woman just take her on the all! She had to fight back the urge to let her body be devoured by the older woman as she began to try to slide away-

_ Thud! _

"Are you going somewhere?" Sienna asked slamming a hand onto the wall next to her pinning her in place making sure that Ilia had no real way of escaping her! Ilia let out a low whimper as one of if not the most beautiful woman she had ever seen was now apparently flirting with her?! Ilia felt her heartbeat out of her chest the futa was cowering before the elder woman that had backed her into a corner-cutting off all aspects of her escape and looked like she was about to go in for the kill! 

"You look so cute when you are blushing like that my little chameleon."

"H-how did you know I was a chameleon faunus!?"

"Your skin is changing colors dear and just for your information," Sienna said removing her lips from Ilia's left ear taking the time to  _ slowly _ drag her face in front of hers making sure that their lips almost touched as she put her hands dangerous near her crotch-

"Just because you can make it invisible does not make the  _ bulge _ in your pants go away," Sienna said as Illia felt her face turn beet red as the futa gasped squealed and then just passed out... 

\-----

"Wow! This food is so good Blake? Was that your name?" Joan asked the very attractive faunus with a wide full rear that smirked as she sashayed her hourglass body next to the futa as she put another plate of fried fish and other meats in front of her. 

"Yes that is my name Joan, and you are welcome to thank my mom for the meal. She was the one who taught me." Blake said as she smirked at Joan leaning over showing her chest to him as she put down a giant pitcher of fresh lemonade before her. 

Joan was not even aware that Ilia might be fighting for her life or for her virtue in the back of the manor but she was more than interested in devouring the delicious food before her and checking out the asset of Blake and her mother.

Joan had been starring up and down the Belladona's and making no effort to hide her gazes at their assets. 

_ Oh my god, they are so beautiful! I don't know what to look at next! They could have been damn supermodels! I wonder if they know my partner? _ Joan thought as the beautiful women walked too and frow, both Kali and Blake seemed to be shaking their hips harder than normal on purpose to make sure that Joan literally could not tear her eyes away from her. 

Joan was basically drooling out of her mouth as she tried to hide her drool by shoving food down her gullet and making sure to try to look at the tits or asses or hips or... 

_ I think I'll just look for everything that is how it works. _ Joan thought smiling as she smirked dumbly at them. Kali and Blake looked at her like predators circling prey sharks circling the seal as they began to lick their lips as their newest  _ toy _ was so confidently eating her meal without knowing the peril that she was soon to be in. 

"Joan honey how are you enjoying the meal? Is it good enough for your taste?" Kali asked as she put down another fish plater as she put her hands on Joan's shoulders and massaging them gently. Kali purred knowing that the long-haired futa was sure to be in for a long and  _ exhausting _ night ahead of her if she was lucky and if she was not lucky?

She might not be even sane after what they were going to do to her. 

"I'm glad that you like my cooking, I'm not as good as my mom but I try my best," Blake said purring as she leaned in and pushed her breasts into Joan's shoulders the futa having trouble picking between ass or tits. 

Joan was a drooling mess at the women that were waiting on her hand and foot as she devoured her food as her dick was making a massive tent in her jeans making it painfully obvious that it was ready for action in that very second! 

"This is like the best food that I ever have! How did you learn to be such a good cook?" Joan asked stuffing her face not even bothering her attempts to push her right arm deeper into the soft comfy embrace of Blake's chest, her eyes going cross as she put her arm deep into her cleavage hoping against hope that Blake would not notice it. 

Such a thought as pointless as it would seem, as even the average person would notice when you put your arm into their face a woman with the training of Blake would more than notice when you were trying to get a free motorboat from her as she rolled her eyes.

_ Oh my, you are going to sound so cute when we take you to the heat room _ . Blake thought her mind already filled with the ideas of what she was going to do to the foolish human that had so easily walked into their trap! If not for her faunus friend and the recommendations of the  _ seller _ Joan would have been in for a...  _ extended _ stay in the more public areas of the island nation.

"Joan you look like you are enjoying your meal! Tell me, child, what would you say to take the bath treatment?" Kali purred as she began to push her breasts into Joan's back making sure to cover the back of her head in her massive soft D cups that made her back began to tingle as Kali licked her lips. She felt Joan gasp as she knew that the poor human futa was probably hard as a rock! 

She was already soaking wet like her daughter both of them had opted to not wear panties today because they knew that putting them on would just be a waste, the plans for their guests had been decided long ago and even if Kali was a bit remorseful of not putting Joan in a more...  _ open _ situation she was happy that she could take care of the human properly and make sure that she was going to be taken care of. 

_ I don't know if you are going to be able to walk away from this island when we are done with you little human, but if you have the nerve and will power to withstand it then maybe we might just let you leave your new... home.  _ Kali thought as she smiled down evilly to Joan who missed every moment of her lecherous look as-

"Sure thing! A bath sounds nice! What does that mean?"

"Oh, it means that you get to have a bath with  _ us _ and we can take care of you," Blake said putting on the extra effort to make sure that her breasts where smothering Joan's arm as she let out a small whimper of pleasure as the fight to keep down her desire and beat back her heat was getting harder and harder as she was forced to stop her from straight-up jumping the hung futa then and there! 

"I get to have a bath, with  _ both _ of you?" Joan asked as she stopped leaving all pretenses gone from the futa as everyone heard the hard sounds of straining fabric filled the air as Joan's dick finally had enough! Making a small precum stain on the front of her jeans the mear  _ smell _ of the cum made both faunus women shiver in pleasure from the musk as they let out a sharp gasp!

"I would love that more than anything else on this planet.' Joan said as she knew she was going to get lucky tonight...

\------

"Are you getting up soon?" Sienna asked as Ilia groaned the futa chameleon faunus let out a deep hard groan as she began to rise in her bed?

"Where am I? What happened?" Ilia asked as Sienna let out a small chuckle as she shook her head. 

"I think I should be asking you that, I mean you are the one that came in your pants." Siena laughed as for a second Ilia was confused then a smooth breeze filled the air as she felt her bare skin chilled.

"Cold!" Ilia hissed before looking down and seeing that she was but naked.

"KYA! Why am I naked!?" Ilia hissed the young futa pulled up her knees to her chest her modest breast hung out a bit as she blushed fiercely! 

"Ah! I! I am naked!? But who?" Ilia asked her blush slowly creeping up on her cheeks as Sieena gave her a soft smile as she grinned. 

"Well, who do you think changed your clothes little one?" Sienna asked as Ilia's blush literally beat out Ruby's as she almost fainted.

"You! You saw me naked!?"

"Well it was kind of hard not to, I did not want to leave you knocked out with  _ sticky _ pants now right? I couldn't just leave you like that could I?" She asked putting emphasis on the word sticky as Ilia felt her cheeks threaten to burst as she felt her dick rise again! 

This time Ilia had no cover from the elder female the futa felt and  _ saw _ the foot of thick dick began to rise in the small thin blanket that Sienna had covered her in, she shivered in a small wave of pleasure as the satin sheet wrapped around her thick sensitive bulbous cock head as her foot of cock began to rise to the occasion. 

Sienna smirked as she saw the young one stand to attention as she gave Ilia a blown kiss. Making sure to make the futa know that she was perfectly fine seeing her dick rise to the occasion and not have a bit of reservation about it.

"Well someone is about to have a good time, don't tell me all that is for me?" Sienna asked the fully dressed woman grinned loving how the futa blushed and tried and  _ failed _ to cover her massive bulge as Ilia began to panic.

"I! I'm sorry! I didn't! I don't! I! I just!" Ilia stammered as Sienna smiled as she stood up standing up towering over the cowering futa letting Ilia take a long look at the domination six one faunus that radiated raw power and aggression-

"What are you sorry about little one? Or well maybe I should not say so little, I think you are a bit bigger than most." Sienna said pushing one of her feet up to her dick, Ilia let out a low whimper as she began to  _ prod _ the dick of the futa licking her lips as she began to  _ press _ down into her balls forcing her bare toes into the base of her shaft as she smirked down at her.

"Well now, what do we have here? Do I have a little masochist at my disposal? Do I have a pervert at my disposal? This just will not due." Sienna purred as she pushed her foot down  _ harder _ on the futa's thick balls. Her tennis ball-sized balls pulsed as Sienna began to grind her foot down onto them. 

"I! No! I'm not!" Ilia whimpered not making the slightest effort tot push the futa away not that she could. Sienna was far stronger than her huntress or not she was far too powerful for her to resist as she began to  _ trace _ her foot up and down her dick. Not pushing past the thin silk barrier that did nothing to protect her dick and even made the feelings worse, the sensation of the oh so soft fabric push into her delicate cock sing as Sienna smirked.

"You are making such cute noises down there my little perverted chameleon why don't you just tell me that you like this hmm? Why don't you just admit that you are a pervert that likes to have her dick stepped on by a powerful woman? Is that right my little pervert?" Sienna asked as she grinned loving the way Ilia whimpered and moaned into the air. She was letting out deep soft and sharp gasps as Sienna noticed the dark thick stain appearing at the top of the tent in between her legs. 

"It feels good!" Ilia admitted as she gave in to the pleasure of a soft pair of toes caressing her dick through the sheets. Sienna's soft but firm pressure on her dick made her whimper as she was rubbed up and down by the woman.

"Oh I know it feels good my little pervert roommate, you are so cute! If I did not find you so cute I would  _ devour _ you." Sienna purred making Ilia whimpered as she forced her dick back down near her stomach as she put the futa at her mercy...

\----

"You are so tense Joan! Why don't you just relax?" Kali asked as she poured a bucket of warm water over Joan's body, Joan whimpered as she felt that soft warm water running over her, she was in heaven as she felt her body covered in the warm water as she felt the steam lift her spirits up as the sounds of the Menagerie nightlife came over the open-air hot springs of the manor. Joan sank more into the water spreading her legs as Kali pushed the water down showing off her massive D cups as she sighed.

"Thanks, Miss Belladonna. I needed that." Joan said as she grinned. The futa was loving how the faunus here cared for her she was fed and pampered like a princes sand she if she was being fully honest could get used to this kind of treatment.

"Thanks for all of this you two! Really it's hard being a huntress and I just need some time to relax." Joan said as she let her tits hang free in the air her long flowing silky hair sprawled out letting it reach out many feet in every direction as she sighed. 

"I really could get used to this." The futa said as Blake slid in next to her smiling the female faunus was wearing nothing but a small towel around her body showing off every single voluptuous curve of her perfect body as she began to rub her hands on Joan's arms. The woman grinned as she felt the nice plump arms of Joan before noticing that she had a decent amount of muscle packed away into her small frame. 

"You have strong biceps, do you train often?" Blake asked genuine shock and surprise in her amber eyes as Joan smirked. 

"Oh, I train a lot! The training is not easy and is hard as hell but this makes it all worth it." Joan said as she opened her arms in a bold move the futa pulled the faunus woman to her, her towel falling off of her body showing off her large plump tits and rock hard pink nipples as Joan pulled her in close.

"My someone is feeling bold isn't she?" Blake asked as Joan felt the first bit of the  _ haze _ hit her body. Joan felt her body shake a bit as she was suddenly hot and hazy her vision seemed to blur as she felt her tongue go dry in her mouth. 

"I... I'm a huntress! I have to be bold." Joan said as she felt her dick threaten to  _ break _ under the water. She had to grunt a bit as she had an erection that was not going to go down for any reason threatened to break out of the water at a moment's notice!

_ Fuck! Why am I so hard right now? Why can't my dick go down? _ Joan thought as her dick refused to go down for some reason! Her dick was raging under her breasts as she gasped. 

"Oh my, my, my. What do we have here?" Kali cooed as she had someone slid into the water without Joan even noticing, the busty milf had slid under the water halfway as she had slid her hands down Joan's soft voluptuous body as she began to run her smooth silky fingers up and down her dick. 

"AH! Miss Belladonna! I'm sorry! I did not mean... to..." Joan whimpered as Kali began to jerk her off slowly she licked her lips as she began to jerk the futa off under the water her hands slowly going up and down her member licking her lips as she began to make Joan whimper and cry out as Blake moved in.

"Oh my! Mother look! It looks like our guest is having some kind of allergic reaction to something! Maybe it's the hot springs?" Blake asked sarcastically the faunus closed in on her kill her hands slipping down to also firmly grip Joan's dick one of her hands cupping the futa's massive balls as Joan let out a cry of shock and pleasure as Kali reached her tip making sure to test her tip and Blake slipped a finger into her soaking pussy as she cupped her balls and began to jerk and finger her at the same time. 

"AH! That! That's too much!" Joan whimpered as Kali whispered into her ear making sure to bit the tip of Joan's right ear gently as she stroked the massive futa dick that was about to be  _ broken in _ over the next month and a half to properly serve the two faunus of the house if not more as she purred.

"Now what is this Joan? You are keeping such a massive unsightly thing away from me? You are such a naughty girl! I think that you have to be punished for this! Blake, don't you agree?" Kali asked purring gripping the futa dick harder the human squealed into the air gasping as she felt Kali  _ tighten _ her grip down on the cock. She groaned and whimpered as the futa's both let out snickers as they surrounded their prey. 

"Oh I agree with mother, I think she needs to be punished  _ severely _ for what she did.' Blake said as she put three fingers deep into the diamond tight cunt of the human as Blake paused cocking her head as she grinned. 

"Oh, my are you a virgin Joan?" Blake asked as Joan blushed she did not know how to respond to her body shaking as she felt overwhelmed by the assault on two fronts by the woman, the futa gasped as she felt Kali and Blake both  _ tense _ up doubling their grips on her body most sensitive parts of her body being attacked like that making her whimper as-

"Ok then Joan, I think that your  _ punishment _ is about to begin, due try not to resist," Kali said as she reached behind her head and put her fingers deep into her hair as something  _ click _ Kali smirked as she took something out of her hair and put it under the water, Joan gasped as she felt something soft but  _ tight _ slide over her dick as Kali felt her legs kick!

"Ah! Miss Belladonna! There is something on my cock!" Joan cried out as she felt the strange device slide down her shaft as Kali smirked breathing in and whispering into her ear. 

"Do your best to bear with it Joan, you are not going to be out of this thing until the end of your trip if you are  _ lucky _ that is." Kali hissed as she slid the small elastic ring all the way down to the bask of Joan's dick, making sure to keep it locked down firm, before turning it twisting it around in her fingers before easily and simply wrapping it around her balls making sure for a  _ tight _ but not painful embrace of her balls and dick as Kali smirked. 

"So how was that child? How do you like your new piece of clothing?" Kali asked as she finished the  _ knot _ making sure to push a small radial on it making the strings begin to vibrate on her dick making her gasp! 

"AIE! It! It's vibrating!" Joan gasped as Kali smirked. 

"Now Joan it's supposed to do that! And now you should have known to call me Kali by now, I don't like such formality you know?" Kali asked as she gained a predatory grin as she began to double her grip on Joan's dick! The futa began to violently pump her hands up and down on the futa dick! Kali showed the futa no mercy as she bit into Joan's ear making the futa cry out as Blake began to lick her neck, Blake also kept up her end of her assault licking the soft pearly futa skin, Blake shuddered as she began to lather Joan in her soft but also rough tongue.

_ She tastes like lavender! _ Blake thought as she did feel a twinge of guilt as she and her mother molested Joan, Joan was a friend of the faunus by all reports that they had received of her from the  _ seller. _

They knew that she was a good person but she was also the offer for the time, she was the one that was here to help them satisfy their heat and that meant that she was going to need to be properly broken or not, a friend of the faunus or not she was getting broken in sooner than later. 

"I! That feels so good!" Joan whimpered as Blake took her tongue off her delicate neck before she put her mouth onto one of the girl's nipples. 

Joan let out a shriek of pleasure as she felt her nipples sucked on by her friend? Host or whatever Blake was to her as Blake and Kali closed in on their prey as Joan was fully and without any pain or resistance was lovingly devoured. 

\------

"My, my, now what is happening here? What is wrong with my little  _ pervert _ of a roommate? Are you breaking in so soon?" Sienna asked laughing a bit as she leaned back in her room, or well her and Ilia's room but Ilia was more like a  _ pet _ some kind of animal she was taking in to take care of and do other...  _ things _ with her as she leaned back. She let the smooth night-wind of Menagerie wrap over her body whisking away the first bits of trace sweat from her soft brown skin as she licked her own lips.

"AH! Please! Sienna! Have mercy!" Ilia screamed the blanket longs since gone and done away with had left Ilia at the faunus woman's mercy of which Sienna had very little to go around. The woman was lying down on her back a wicked cruel smile on her lips as she put her hands behind her head and leaned down and  _ relaxed _ as she played with her new toy. Sienna was enjoying the squeaks and groans from Ilia as she ran her twin feet up and down her thick futa dick, the mature female was playing with her much like a cat plays with her food.

Gently rubbing her thick sensitive cock taking her time to gently not roughly push her twin feet up and down her throbbing wrist-thick futa dick! 

"You are leaking so much Ilia, on  _ both _ fronts, if I did not know any better I would say that you are enjoying this, I would say that you are enjoying having your thick naughty dick played with by my feet. Oh my! Tell me is that it? Do you have a fetish for people's feet? Is that your big secret that you have been hiding since you came here?" Sienna purred making sure to take her time dragging her feet up to the tip of Ilia's throbbing  _ leaking _ dick that was letting off a record amount of pre-cum as she pushed her feet to the tip! Making sure to play with her agitate thick mushroom head with her toes, pushing down into her soft angry dick head making sure that the futa knew that it was she who held all of the power. 

Ilia's dick was leaking all over her feet the thick heavy pre-cum flowed out of her dick tip absolutely covering Sienna's toes in it as she massaged and treated her captive dick to her own display of torture and  _ affection _ . Sienna had to fight back the desire to laugh at the poor afflicted faunus before her. She wanted to be a bit nicer to her but she was just so cute to bully!

_ I'm sorry for this my pet, I know that this is a bit rough for you but... I can't just help it! When I see just a cute little honey-like you! I just can't help but make sure to tease you to the bitter end of it! _ Sienna thought as she took her feet and made sure to  _ spread _ Ilai's own cum! Making her dick a nice thick pale tower of white as she smirked. 

"You just keep cumming my pet! What are you going to do with all of this mess you are making on the carpet?" Ilia cried out as she cried in pleasure her dick shot up her hips thrusting up as she  _ barley _ missed the mark! Her dick barley missing the hot slippery feet of Sienna as she smirked, licking her lips and shaking her head. 

"Oh no! Bad pet! That is not how you make your owner happy! Naughty girl Ilia! You don't get to cum without my explicit permission!" Sienna said watching Ilia thrust up! Her body thrusting up unable to cum! Her dick painfully hard throbbing in the night air as she whimpered in pain and frustration! Her cock unable to cum as she had to fight back the urge to help herself to an orgasm! Her hands twitched and shot up to her dick desperate to find some relief!

_ "Up! Up! _ Don't you do that! No touching yourself without my permission! You don't get to cum without my permission  _ my _ pet! That won't do!" Sienna said as she once more put her dicks on Ilia's surprisingly thick and plump thighs, she pushed her feet down onto them gently tracing her cum soaked feet all over her legs. She pushed them down gently as Ilia whimpered putting down her feet onto the smaller futa making her whimper.

Ilia groaned like she was going to die! She whimpered like a kicked puppy as Sienna shook her head tutting her head at Ilia as she smirked. 

"You are a naughty little chameleon you know that? I think that I should not take the time to make sure that you cum tonight." Sienna asked as she grinned maliciously at her little pet pervert, she took her fingers tracing lines of Ilia's pre-cum over them tracing out small intricate patterns on them. Taking the time to carefully spell out her name on her legs as she smirked down at her.

"There we go, now I always know that you are my property from now on. I am going to make a more... interesting mark later but that can wait as for now? I wonder what I can do for you? Or what I am going to  _ do _ to you when I am finished with you?" Sienna hissed as she traced her name in perfect cursive on her legs, making Ilia groan again as her dick threatened to break! 

"Please! Let me cum! Please let me cum! I'll do anything! I'll do anything for you to make me cum!" Ilia gasped as Sienna paused the tigress looked at Ilia like she just made a fatal mistake as she licked one of her fingers. 

"Oh really? Did you mean anything? I think that it could be a tall order for you to do  _ anything _ that I ask for ok my pet?" Sienna said licking her lips as she looked at the whimpering faunus as she smirked. 

"Yes! I'll do anything! Just please let me cum!"

"I don't know you are my roommate right? You know it's not right for people to just let other people they meet have an orgasm this early." Sienna purred pressing one of her feet into Ilia's throbbing balls as the faunus screamed in denied bliss! 

"I will do anything! Just ask me to do it and I'll do it! Please! I am begging you! Let me cum!" Ilia cried out the futa so under the female's control that she could not help but thrust up screaming and begging to be allowed to cum as Sienna sighed.

"Well then if I must, I don't know if I can let a stranger or just someone I met to cum, but! If I had my own personal... _ pet _ something that is dependant on me for everything, that always does what I say and allows me to have her anytime I want for as long as I want and do more... things to her then I might be convinced to let you have a bit of fun tonight, what do you say Ilia? Do you want to officially become my  _ new _ pet?" Sienna asked placing both of her feet at the base of Ilia's engored and throbbing cock! Ilia screamed out the feeling of those heavenly soft toes pushing deep into her balls making her cry out in pleasure as she viciously began to nod her head!

"I will! I'll do it! I'll be your pet just let me cum! PLEASE!" Ilia screamed out as Sienna pushed her feet down deeper onto her balls making sure that the futa knew that she had no power in this exchange and that if she was going to have  _ any  _ pleasure that night she was going to have it at her own whimsy and wants. 

"Well then if you think that you  _ deserve _ it then I guess you can beg me to have it happen!" Sienna hissed as Ilia whimpered her eyes bleary as she gasped loudly and began to squeak loudly in her submission!

"I! I beg you! Please! Let me be your pet! I'll be your little foot pet! That you can play and toy with as much as you feel like! Please let me cum! Please make me your pet! Please do to me what you will just make me cum!" Ilia shouted her mind slowly turning to mush, her throat felt like it was closing! 

Her eyes covered in the perspiration that had wracked her, her whole body locked in a thick sweat that the cool Menagerie air washed over her body did nothing to cool her down as she saw pink! Her hips bucked up her voice reached a fever pitch as her desire to have one last mind-shattering orgasm overran all other parts of her body and self-control as she cried out in submission Sienna pounced!

"Well said my new pet! If you beg me so pitifully then I can't help but give you the orgasm that you deserve!" Sienna hissed as she attacked the offended dick before her! Her feet began to rise up and down the dick rapidly making Ilia cry out as she felt her dick begin to  _ melt _ between her feet!

"Sienna! Yes! That's the spot! If you keep touching me there!" Ilia gasped as she felt her dick _crushed_ and enveloped into the soft feet of Sienna she took her feet and molded her dick into the perfect footrest for her! She took her feet from the base of that wrist-thick throbbing futa breeding dick to the fat tip of her thick mushroom head!  That was already leaking a larger waterfall of pre-cum hit the breaking point as her small nimble toes dug patterns on her dick before reaching the tip of her head and _digging_ into the top of Ilia's dick sending the futa over the edge as he dick began to _buck!_

"There you go! Show me how hard you can cum when you beg for it like the good girl that you are! Show me what it means to be my new pet! Show me how hard you naughty futa dick can cum!" Sienna shouted her voice filled with lust Illia's own pained screams filled the air as she finally had her mind shaking released as she thrust her hips up one more time and screamed out!

"AH! MISTRESS!" Illia screamed shouting at the top of her lungs as she came hard!

"Yes, cum for your mistress! Show me what you- _ ger!?" _ Sienna paused as she was smacked in the face by twin thick lines of futa cum! She was blasted by the hot thick sticky ropes of Illia's cum making her choke and gag a bit on it!

"GEH!? You naughty pet! You need to be  _ harshly _ punished for this! Cumming all over your mistress's face like that! You are in for it later on!" Sienna shouted half laughing half licking her lips in anticipation as she was baptized in her own pet's futa spunk!

_ There you go! That is how you cum! Cum hard for me my pet! You should enjoy your release while you can! I don't think that your companion will be enjoying any this night. _ Sienna thought leaning back allowing that massive futa dick to fire off like a water hose!

The dick exploded like a spunk volcano covering her and the young futa in a wave of her own thick spicy seed! Sienna licked up the tangy brew from her lips admiring how Ilia had managed to paint them both white! Only a half-hour of the edge had done that had made so much? She had potential that was for sure Sienna reasoned as she laid back and let Ilia scream her head off as she was allowed her climax as she wondered just what had happened to that cute but dense companion of hers.... as the spunk cream covered her the older female wondered just what  _ Joan _ had been doing during all of this time -----

"AHH! That is it! That's right! You just use your tongue like that Joan! You just have to keep eating me out!" Kali groaned as she  _ slammed _ her hips down onto Joan's face! She pushed her wide luscious hips into her face making sure to fully  _ smother _ the blonde human in her wide fat and  _ heavy _ ass! Joan's tongue was buried so deep in Kali's cunt that there was no telling if it was ever going to get free again! 

"You have a lot of potential as one of favorite  _ pets _ , your humans are all the same! You think you can just come here during the faunus heat and have your way with us! You never even stopped to consider that  _ you _ might end up being the prey after all!?" Kali screamed as she came hard! She came hard painting Joan's face in her thick female cream, Klai groaned as her eyes rolled into the far back of her head, her body shook in pleasure as she had to bit her lips to stop her scream from forcing her own body off of Joan's face! Kali cried out before another  _ scream _ tore out from behind her as her own daughter came hard!

"AHHH! Fuck your dick is so big! There is no way that a dick can feel this good!" Blake screamed as she came on Joan's dick! The cat faunus cried out as that wrist-thick foot of human breeding spire  _ broke _ in her pussy making her eyes roll into the back of her head! Blake was furiously bouncing her hips up and down Joan's dick making sure to take her dick into the farthest back of her body as she could as she rode her like a madwoman!

"Fuck me! Joan! Your dick! It feels so good! Just keep getting hard!" Blake cried as she found herself cumming as hard as possible onto Joan's cock! Her body shaking in fear and pleasure as she came like a slut in heat!

_ Fuck me! This feels too good! If this keeps up I am going to end up getting addicted to human dick sooner than later! I! I can't be addicted to a human dick even if the dick feels this damn good!  _ Blake thought as she came again and again, feeling that thick cock plowing right into her baby chamber her thick dick spreading her pussy in ways that her fingers could not even dream of! 

And the way it just  _ shook _ as she rode it! Blake did not even have a toy that could do half of that! She was already decided on where to keep Joan for the rest of her life! Blake's cries of pleasure and Kali's grunts of satisfaction where mixed int with the sloshing of water and if you listened just right you would hear the muffled and  _ pained _ screams of the futa currently trapped between the two thick faunus as she was attacked! 

_ Oh god! Please! Let me cum! _ Joan thought as her dick was being  _ milked _ in that virgin tight faunus pussy that would not just stop bouncing up and down on her dick! Joan's mouth so covered in thick cat cunt and her ears smothered in Kali's luscious ass cheeks made it impossible for her to focus on anything really but the thick  _ burning _ sensation that was growing between her legs! Between Joan's legs, the  _ device _ that Kali had put on her was starting to come into full effect! 

Joan's balls and dick had a  _ tight _ intricate ring placed all over them making it impossible for her to have even a drop of her thick fertile virulent futa cum to escape her dick's thick tip! Her balls went into overdrive trying to force out the backed up futa spunk out into the eagerly away cat faunus womb and to breed her raw! 

Joan screamed up into Kali the futa  _ dug _ her nails into Kali's soft hips making sure to try to grip into the soft luscious thighs of the elder faunus as she had her face ridden like a pro!

"You know Blake ah! You might not know this but humans are made to give oral! Their tongues are so soft and agile! Even your father did not eat me out this well when he was around!" Kali said as she whimpered her body shaking as Joan's agile tongue devoured her depths!

Kali was cumming over and over ridding her face and  _ forcing _ her back into the warm water of the hot springs! Kali was having the time of her life having the human with her wonderful lithe tongue making her body shake in ways that she had not done since! 

"Yes, you have a nice little tongue kept away in that mouth of yours! It is not the only nice thing you have and I am glad it is the only  _ little _ thing about you." Kali said smirking as she heard her daughter finally had her fill with the thick human dick that was busily splitting her in half! Blake gave out one last massive scream of pleasure as she fell of Joan's dick!

"I! I've had enough! Her dick is too good!" Blake said as she gasped she fell back seeing that thick now  _ bright _ purple futa dick that was so close to breaking it looked like it would snap in half a second she so much as  _ touched _ it! Joan's dick was throbbing and had several massive veins poking out of it as she gasped and grunted!

Even though it looked close to bursting in three not even a single  _ drop _ of cum was allowed to escape Joan was not going to get any relief tonight and while losing her virginity might have been good for her the young futa was close to the breaking point! Something Kali sensed in herself as she let out a deep sigh. 

"Well I guess fun is fun but I need to do this sooner than later if she totally breaks I will be breaking my own law and have to just let her go, and I don't think that I should be doing that this soon," Kali said as there was a wet  _ plop! _ As she took her wide hips off of Joan's face! The futa gasped as she was finally freed from Kali's grim! Joan gasped as she cried out in pained bliss!

"Please! Let me cum! I just want to cum once! Please I'm begging you!"

"Oh, Joan! Joan, Joan, Joan there is no need for you to beg me at all. I don't want to keep you from having your climax anymore than you do!"

"Then you will let me cum?"

"Of course! Once your time on our island is done and you can leave us in one piece." Kali said as Joan paused cocking her head as she let out a whimper as her dick  _ throbbed _ in pain.

"W-what does that mean?" Joan whimpered as Kali smirked.

"Well, that means that when you came here you signed the  _ basic _ travel trip, that means that you can be edged kissed and pampered but you can't cum! If you want to cum you have to sign the form for the  _ deluxe _ package." Kali said pulling out a pen and scroll of paper from her hair!? Joan did not question it as-

"Weill you let me cum if I sign this!?"

"Oh, Joan we will  _ never _ allow you not to have a climax at your or  _ our _ decision," Kali said as she pushed the paper fully waterproof to Joan as she pointed out the bottom of it.

"Now by signing this, you will allow us to make you cum as much as we see fit and make it  _ impossible _ for me Blake or any other faunus numbers to be said to stop you from having a climax and demanding we give you the most orgasms that we can, is that fair? Do you understand?"

"Yes! Just give me the pater!"

"Now, now, if you sign this you will be here for  _ all _ of your Summer breaks is that ok with you? We will make you cum all day and night for three months is that ok with you?" Kali asked as Joan nodded rapidly.

"YES! Yes, it is! Milk me all you want! Make me a sow if you have to just let me cum!"

"Very well then sign on the dotted line," Kali said as she held the paper to her Joan snatched it up and began to sign right away! She signed instantly as Kali and Blake smirked.

"Very well Joan you will not be denied again so long as you are  _ here." _

"I always thought that human's where simple but the futas are worse, always thinking with their dicks you know?" Blake asked as Kali grinned lifting her body up and  _ slamming _ down on Joan's dick the ring bursting as Joan cried.

"YES!"

"Now that you are free to let's get started  _ pet _ ," Kali smirked feeing her womb flooded by thick futa human spunk as she began to  _ ride... _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
